


A Man Worth Missing

by Writing_squiggle



Series: What He's Worth [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, You're lonely, Zenyatta helps, and meditate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: When Hanzo is finally called to a mission you realise the loneliness you felt was much more than you usually felt.





	A Man Worth Missing

You became used to the heat and soon dropped asleep immediately each night, Hanzo pulling you close while trying to find his own flitting sleep. As you roamed through the base you slowly grew into a routine. 

You'd wake up with Hanzo, the two of you getting ready. You'd both eat a small breakfast, knowing the archer's aversion to taking care of himself you had to be a good influence. You'd watch him train in the morning until lunch when Hanzo put up with the others while eating in the cafeteria, you got to know Zenyatta a lot better especially since he also came to your wedding. You'd roam around in the afternoon with Hanzo then eat and he'd get another training session in the evening while you got ready for bed. Then the two of you slept. 

Then he went on a mission. 

You were a little lost, unsure of what to do with yourself. You made sure to text Hanzo in his morning to eat but beyond that, you didn't have a clue. 

You just roamed the base in the morning, chatting with the other agents. Genji gave a knowing look as you looked a little wistfully out of the window. His hand gently grasped your shoulder and pulled you along, bringing you to an empty room with doors open to see the sea. 

Zenyatta hovered there, a gentle chime radiating off of his orbs as his head tilted down. The morning sun from the window made him glow slightly and you felt your heart catch in your throat. It was such a peaceful sight that you were suddenly aware of something harsh in your chest wash away. 

His orbs stilled as he sensed you and Genji, swirling around to raise a hand in greeting. 

“It's a pleasure to see you this early,” Zenyatta said, tilting his head. 

Your words stuck in your throat, unwilling to say that you were lonely but Genji quickly covered for you. 

“They wanted to join in meditation,” he said and Zenyatta looked at you, seeing the same loneliness that Genji saw. 

“Do you know how to?” Zenyatta asked, his voice radiating in a willingness to help, “if not, I can guide you.”

“Hanzo taught me,” you said, legs crossing as you remembered your husband instructing you to. 

The next hour or so was filled with silence, the three of you focusing on the calmness that hid deep inside of us all. 

You looked up to Zenyatta, the omnic sensing your thought filled gaze and tilting to look at you. 

“Did you wish to discuss anything?” he asked and you rummaged the thoughts over in your mind so you know exactly what to say. 

“I was so happy to spend time with Hanzo,” you said, “but now he's gone I'm not sure what to do with myself. Back home I had work and responsibilities to help claim me as myself but I feel like an extension of Hanzo here.”

“It's easy to see yourself as the extension of a group,” he said, “it doesn't necessarily make us less of ourselves. Why don't you try to find time to be alone as well.”

You nodded, realizing the wisdom in his words. You had gotten married for Hanzo to leave as he 'worked' and then you got injured and the two of you latched together as having been apart for so long. There never really was enough time to find balance, to get enough space to be yourself while being around Hanzo enough to keep from being lonely. 

“I will try,” you said, “thank you Zenyatta.”

“It was my pleasure to help,” he said, “however, isn't today when Hanzo is supposed to return. I suggest hurrying if you wanted to greet him.”

You got up and went to the door when you nearly got out Zenyatta said something that made you freeze. 

“Thank you,” his head tilted down in meditation, “for helping Hanzo.”

Unsure of what to say, you left and quickly made your way to the drop pad. As you saw your husband get out of the dropship - completely exhausted - you picked up speed to throw yourself in his arms. His grip was tighter than usual as he held you close, happy to be around the man you loved again. You'd talk to him later about your revelation, perhaps he was feeling the same way. 

The two of you would solve this, you always did.


End file.
